The Challenge
by Crazy-McWritesalot
Summary: 2015, Helen and Nikola are known to be a couple.However, when Helen has a secret, can Tesla go to the bottom of it? Mature content (Teslen mature content...)


**Hi y'alllllll. okay... this is rated for one reason: adult content. don't like, don't read.**

 **this is the first time I've been writing that kind of fiction, and I was pushed into it by a friend whatever,I hoe you'll enjoy it. R &R pleaaaase :D.  
**

"Has anyone seen Magnus lately?"  
Will's question interrupted the normal course of dinner. Which was not really normal relatively to an average family's standards, considering that half of the guests around the table were abnormals. All raised their heads towards the newcomer, giving the Foss' toddler an opportunity to throw a handful of her peas towards Tesla, whose glare made her burst into tears.  
Henry's attention shifted back to his daughter, and Erika rose from her seat, deciding that if Alice had been hungry, she would have eaten the content of her plate a long time ago.  
"I think we're gonna wait a few more years before giving her a little brother." Henry sighed.  
"Having a second one _is_ a bad idea." Nikola answered, never one to take a liking on an insignificant human being.

While everyone was being as merry and polite and loving as usual, Abby turned to Will and frowned.  
"I'm sorry, we didn't wait for any of you. We thought you were out doing...stuff. You know, you always have secret missions of sorts." She explained.  
Will shook his head.  
"No, I had to finish few things before coming down. I had some difficulties with one of my patients and I wanted to ask her...Nevermind. She's not in her office, I thought she might be here."

Abby pouted. Thinking about it, it was true that Magnus had not cared to join them for dinner much those last few days. This change had resulted in a massive mood-shift around the table. Helen Magnus was the only one able to make little Alice eat without any kind of difficulty, therefore avoiding stress to everyone. She was also the only one to keep Tesla in check, ensuring that he was civil, or at least polite during meals. He would stare at her while she fed the child, sometimes admiring her patience, sometimes more physical qualities, and a war for her attention had erupted between the two year-old and the eternal child.  
"Don't you know anything?" Abby asked, turning to Nikola. If anyone knew anything about Helen's whereabouts, surely he was the one you could ask.  
Nikola smirked. He loved that when one of the children asserted his position.  
"Just because she's my mate doesn't mean I know where she is at all time of the day." He explained, raising his glass of wine in a silent 'cheers' before sipping its content.  
All gazes went to the door of the kitchen. Nikola had pronounced the magic word, the one on which Helen usually chose to make her entrance, mad as hell at her 'mate'. She wasn't anyone's 'mate', even if she was, as everyone knew, as good as married to the insufferable man.

When a minute succeeded to seconds and no brown-haired fury entered the room, bent on reminding the vampire of who he was talking about, eyebrows rose.  
"Well, that's odd." Erika said, cleaning Alice's hands -or at least, trying to.  
"Not such a perfect happy couple anymore?" Will asked, trying hard not to show how pleased he would be if that was indeed the case.

Nikola ended up his glass without flinching.  
"Knowing her as I do, she is certainly waiting for me on our very happy bed..." He said matter-of-factly, before leaving the table.

She was planning something, and once again, she wouldn't let him in on her plans. Nikola left the kitchen carrying a tray, thinking that Helen was certainly plotting somewhere, hungry and tired, in need of a massage that he was more than willing to give her.  
He found her in their suite. He stopped in front of the door when his ear caught male voices. Not real voices, but voices coming from the television or a video conference... He stayed out, not wanting to interrupt any important conversation. But then came a strong whistle and he felt more than he heard Helen squeal. He frowned, thinking. He decided to enter the room. After all, it was his room as well as hers. When he turned the handle and opened the door, the sound died away, and he entered the room soon enough to see the TV screen go black.  
"Well, well, well... Look who's shying away from us to... Watch the television..." He sing-sang, closing the door behind him and coming to leave the tray on the coffee-table.  
He smiled when he saw his Helen curled up on the sofa, pretending to be asleep.

They had spent each and every one of their nights together during the best part of the last three years, nights that Nikola had used to gaze at his life-long friend and now lover, taking in every detail about her. Every one of which making him fall in love a little bit more- if that was even possible. And so he knew she wasn't asleep. When she slept, the corner of her lips curled slightly downward, leaving a permanent little pout on her face, blushing in the heat of her sleep. She would frown too, sometimes, or stop breathing for a few seconds before breathing in soundly, as if coming up for air after drowning... A traumas that had stayed on well after the Titanic episode, he guessed. She never slept well. She obviously couldn't fake the way she slept, and so Nikola guessed she wasn't aware of how bad it really was. He wouldn't tell her, he would only hug her more, soothe her dreams.  
"Helen... You've always been a bad liar." He said, hoping to elicit some reaction from her. When she didn't move, he smirked, and sat on the couch, taking her smooth legs on his lap.

"Or maybe you're only waiting for a repeat of my performance in waking you up this morning?" He asked, running his hand up her calves.  
She smiled and when she crossed her legs to deny him access to his goal, he knew he had her. She opened her eyes and sighed.  
"There's a tacit rule stating that people who pretend to be asleep are to be left alone. Oh, wait... You've never been a stickler for social conventions." Helen pointed out with a charming smile and a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.  
Nikola snorted and pinned her with his inquisitive gaze.  
"So either you were watching porn alone -and I would be most put out if you were-, or you're ashamed of what you're watching." he mused, tracing small irregular patterns on her naked knee, that seemed enough to distract her, for if she hadn't been, she would have noticed Nikola's nail was actually writing 'mine', rather absentmindedly.

She rolled her eyes, and tried to come up with a bullet to shoot back at her vampire, but he was faster.  
"What could you be ashamed of?" He asked, whispering, his face coming dangerously close to Helen's.

She soon found she was unable to avoid his lips, the back of her head already against the armrest of the sofa.

Keeping her chin up, she finally found enough self-control to answer.  
"You love to say you know me inside and out. Care for a demonstration?" She purred, daring him.

Nikola couldn't stop the roguish smile that invaded his face. He loved challenges, and she usually came up with good ones. He was sure he could cast light on her mysterious activities. However, he needed to buy time, and his head rushed to hers, his lips colliding with hers forcefully, like birds on their prey. Helen gasped, making Nikola smile into the kiss, proud he could still surprise her with kisses.

The first few kisses he had stolen from her had been shy. He had begged her to let his tongue explore her mouth, running it on her lower lip, lovingly. This kiss was entirely different. He knew exactly how to make her beg for more.  
He caught her face with his hands, intertwining his long fingers with his lover's chocolate curls. He bit her lower lip playfully and she went crazy with lust, opening her mouth, and Nikola was home, his tongue dancing its usual dance with hers. For good measure, he shifted his position, towering her body with his, surreptitiously sliding a knee between her legs, stepping onto the fabric of her pencil skirt, effectively trapping her legs. Trying to solve a mystery while kissing Helen Magnus was pretty hard, even for a multitasker as experienced as Nikola Tesla, yet, being in control made it easier, as he wasn't distracted by toned and silky legs wrapping around his waist, or hands running down his body- they were too busy ruffling his hair.

Suddenly, regretting his petty move and already missing the taste of tea that was all her, he broke the kiss, making Helen groan before opening her eyes, letting him see how aroused this 'simple' kiss had made her. He had to resist the urge to take her there on the couch, forgetting everything about the problem at hand.

"Don't tell me you were watching a cricket game... Cricket is _not_ a sport, _honey._ "

She growled and rolled her eyes again.  
"Cricket _is_ a sport, Nikola. You've never seen a good game. That's it."  
Okay, she had not been watching any cricket game. She was too eager to argue on the nature of cricket – which was not a sport – and that was suspicious. She was jumping on that century old argument of theirs to conceal her true activity...  
Let's see. She had recently asked him to find a way to connect her own computer to the internet, and to protect the connection so that the Sanctuary wouldn't be discovered. That in itself was odd. Nikola ignored the woman panting under him to turn his head towards the TV. As he had thought, a USB key was plugged to the screen. _Interesting._ He thought. He gazed down at Helen again, who tried to compose herself, and he smirked.  
"Oh Helen... How English of you..."

He wouldn't laugh. That was actually rather cute.

Helen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing so as not to betray herself.  
"September 2015... Of course I couldn't guess earlier, because we parted before the television was invented..." He began, proud of himself when he sensed her half-suppressed shiver as he quoted the date.

"Who did England play against today? I guess it was today, rugby games are usually played during the weekend, am I wrong?" He asked, with a beaming smile.  
The screen came alive when Nikola finished his demonstration, and the genius wasn't surprised to see he was right. England was playing against Wales, and winning at that.

Helen looked like the deer in the headlights, her lips slightly parted. Nikola couldn't stop himself and he tried to kiss her again, but she stopped him, placing her hands on his chest, and the vampire raised an eyebrow. Was his discovery so important that she would make him sleep on the couch? That was preposterous- as he knew Helen would have formulated it.  
"You're not to spill the beans, are we clear?" She asked, poking him far too close to one of his nipples.

"What's with the secrecy?" He shot back. He already had an idea of what the answer could be, but he wanted her to say it.

"I don't want anyone to know we have access to the internet." She lied.  
Nikola snorted, shook his head, and crossed his fingers at the back of her neck, having her unable to escape his gaze.

"You already sworn me to secrecy about that when I worked on the receptor."

She glared at him and elbowed him in the in the ribs. Nikola barely winced and closed the distance between his lips and her ear, pretending not to notice the way she threw her head back to give him access to her throat.

"Come on, Helen, you can tell me anything. Have I ever told the children about what you love to wear under your skirts, or that being tied up drives you insane? Oh, what about all your dirty talk? They don't know you like I do." He purred, his breath strangely arousing on her earlobe.

She was lost to him, and she was not even ashamed. In one fast, precise and controlled movement, she took advantage of Nikola's knee on her skirt to unbalance him and shift their position, landing him flat on his back on the other side of the couch, her body covering his.

"Being a fan of rugby is not all that lady-like." She explained, quite innocently whereas her delicious abdomen was rubbing against his groin.

Nikola laughed. She was both the less and the most proper lady he had ever known.

"Did you just tackle me?" He asked, slightly squinting, his face coming closer to hers in mock defiance.

She straddled him, her movements somewhat impeded by her pencil skirt, and pecked him on the lips, drawing back after only a second, bent on driving him insane.

"I believe I just did. The ball was in your court, now it's in mine. That, my dear, is what we call a 'turn-over'."

With that, she started to unbutton Nikola's vest and shirt, fed up with talking, the television utterly forgotten.

The vampire didn't mind being undressed, but she was not close enough to his liking, and he took his hands -still griping her head- on a journey, caressing her body through her blouse before pulling her to him for a searing kiss, meeting her halfway, eager to taste her again. The movement of their bodies created some friction, and the genius groaned, feeling his blood rush towards a very aroused part of his anatomy. Helen grinned when she felt him harden under her weight, and while never parting from his lips, nor stopping in the process of undressing him, she rolled her hips against his before groaning, breaking the kiss when he pressed her against him, pulling her by the shoulders.

"There's a golden rule about tackling. Your hands should never touch a player above the shoulders." She smirked, her gaze burning Nikola who knew instantly there would be a penalty... He already hated that game. He would have hated any sport preventing him from rubbing, massaging, caressing and scratching Helen's shoulder blades, that part of her he loved for the way it moved, the way the muscles contracted under his palms and fingers. It dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to touch her face or neck with his hands either... He quickly eyed her breasts. Great, that would be okay to touch. He moved his hands to cup them, but she disengaged from their embrace without a word. The vampire wanted to cry from frustration. What was she doing?  
She must have read his mind and face -she always did- for she tilted her head to the side and bit her lip, mentally congratulating herself for the effect she had on the great Nikola Tesla. She was now towering him, standing up in front of the couch, a bit smaller than usual as she was barefoot on the carpet, and she looked down on her lover, who looked miserable, his hair ruffled, his eyes imploring her, his lips swollen, his shirt and vest half open on his muscular torso, obviously feeling painfully tight in his pants, his whole body begging her to touch, kiss and lick every inch of it. The vision was almost her undoing. But she resisted, and raised an eyebrow, in the same expression she used when someone exasperated her -usually Nikola, who thought it was a special treatment- hands on her hips.

"You deserve a yellow card." She decided.

Nikola growled. What a minx she could be. He stared right into her eyes and found she would be unable to stay away from him for ten minutes anyway, so he relaxed a bit.  
"I don't see any referee around, Helen."  
Her name rolling on his tongue like the 45' Bordeaux he had stolen from her six or seven years before sent butterflies happily flying around in her stomach.  
She didn't answer, pinning him with a ferocious stare that left no doubt that she was the only referee in their little game. He gulped, and chose to shut up, fearing she might decide on a red card if he didn't.

Satisfied with her newly asserted authority, Helen slowly unbuttoned her blouse, teasing Nikola whose hungry gaze followed her perfectly manicured scientist's fingers until she reached the last button, revealing creamy pale skin he so wanted to kiss. He focused on her face while she was busy with that last, highly uncooperative piece of nacre. Her head was down, and he didn't know if she was avoiding his gaze or only so confident that she didn't need to see him to know he would stay where she had left him... It mesmerized him, the absentminded look in her eyes, the locks of hair falling across her face, reaching for the ground, that slight blush on her cheek-bones, and that light -amused?- side smile that he itched to nuzzle... His heart clenched. God... She was his life-partner, his friend, lover, his soul-mate. Sometimes, it seemed almost unreal.

Yet she was there, undressing for him. She caught his gaze when she took her blouse off her shoulders, and smiled lovingly, her eyes shining with the kind of energy Tesla would never be able to control.

When she started to unzip her skirt, he looked for those muscles contractions in her arms. He would sometimes let her straddle him during sex, only to see her well-shaped arms framing his head. It had a sensual charm that fascinated him. In one swift move of her hips, she was out of the constraining fabric and left in her underwear... A gray silky bra with matching panties, only made complex by the baroque designs imprinted on them. Her skin was an encyclopedia of scars, from small white stretch-marks screaming 'mother' to rough patches of burned skin just under the hem of her bra, a real chart showing scars of all sorts, screaming 'bad ass'. _And what an ass..._ Nikola thought when she turned away from him to push the tray away from the coffee table, to make some space that she decided to fill by seating down on the table, legs parted, leaving nothing to the genius' imagination. A quick examination of the apex of her legs revealed that she was as aroused as he was. Maybe, with a word or two, he could convince her to give up on this silly game and let him take care of the fire burning inside of her.  
However, what she did next glued him to his seat. Shamelessly, she ran a finger down her stomach and on the fabric of her panties, caressing the length of her labia, the fabric hugging her like a second skin. Nikola was transfixed. She had never done that... She had, of course, pleasured herself while he was inside her, for an increased stimulation, and it was a rather enjoyable sight, but this was different. She was offering him a chance to see what she could do to herself. That was deeply intimate and sensual. When her fingers slipped inside of the small amount of silk covering her dignity, her lover's gaze went back to her face. He didn't care for the mechanical action as much as for its effects. He wanted to see Helen _pleasure herself_. Her eyes were closed, her front teeth digging into her bottom lip, and her head was responding to the undulations of her hips by throwing itself back, showing the extent of perfect alabaster skin that was there, waiting to be ravished.

"Are you thinking of that rugby player you once dated?"  
That was a really provocative dick move. But hey, she was there, her right hand exactly where his wanted to be- Who was provoking who?

She didn't open her eyes, knowing from his tone he was only trying to reduce the ten minutes penalty to a minimum. Of course he had heard of her affair. At the time, James had been boiling with rage to know she was dating such a 'brutish beast'. Rugby had been a novelty at the time, and not everyone had a good opinion of it. The said Victorian woman's face covered with an amused smile, and her companion followed her free hand, running on her body, disengaging one of her breasts from the protection her bra offered, and she pressed two fingers on two small puncture wounds, making her hips buck into the hand that was still lost in her panties. A low moan, of a bestial quality, crossed her lips.

Nikola's heartbeats were erratic, and way too fast for a vampire, and he felt his blood hit his temples. He had left those two wounds on the outside of her breast months ago... She had protested, saying he was not to do that again. She was right, he was loosing control and could end up hurting someone. Yet, she couldn't deny she loved the sensation. And obviously, the area was still sensitive.

He was now aching to touch her, lick the scars he had left there... His whole body was throbbing with desire, but one part was particularly painful at that stage. He grunted, responding to Helen's throaty noise, and she opened her eyes and planted her gaze into his, fire meeting raging fire.

But she was not seeing anything. Her lips rounded into a silent 'O'. Nikola's sound, so full of meaning, added to her own ministrations had just sent her to the height of perfect climax, her inside walls clenching on emptiness.  
Nikola couldn't hold it anymore. The ten minutes were certainly elapsed now, and what if they weren't? He didn't care, and his sweet nymph was in such a state that she certainly didn't care either. He jumped from the couch, his eyes black, the vampire inside of him threatening to come out. He knelt in front of Helen and held her, rubbing her back, welcoming her back on the ground. She breathed heavily into the skin of his neck, and he stopped trying to contain his desire. He took her hand out of her panties, his fingers closing around her small and delicate wrist, and he brought her wet fingers to his nose, breathing her in, her musky smell invading his sense. He knew her so fully he could smell her from the other side of the sanctuary. From far away, it was comforting, arousing at times when the smell was stronger, but right there, so close to the source of it, it was exhilarating. He sucked her fingers and Helen came alive again, biting his neck playfully, while caressing his torso aimlessly. When the after-waves of her orgasm receded, the hand playing on his stomach ran lower and lower, until it reached the button of his fly, which she undid.

Nikola released her fingers with a suction sound, and glued his cheek to Helen's while she was trying to get rid of his pants.

"I want you. In bed. Now." He growled in her ear, kissing his way down her jaw to her mouth, that he kissed hungrily, eagerly, with a renewed lust.  
She thought for a second of how similar to herself he sounded when he gave this kind of orders, but she soon forgot about it when she tasted herself on his tongue, mixed with wine. That only aroused her again, and when they broke apart for air, she rose from the table, pulling Nikola by his belt, and they made their way backwards to the bedroom. The vampire helped his lover up on the bed before getting rid of his clothes and shoes.  
Helen pushed her bra and panties aside, and leaned against the headrest, watching Nikola undress in the low light of their moon-like bedside lamp. When dressed in his eternal suits, the scientist looked boyish; yet, he was only hiding a very manly body. Angular muscles made him look sporty -which he surprisingly was- and powerful. She shivered when, at last, she saw his manhood freed from all restraint, standing proud and ready to take her. In her long life, she had seen larger members, some of which had left her with bitter disappointment and pain. Nikola's sex was thinner than most she had seen, but his length was quite convenient. And anyway, he knew perfectly how to use what nature had given him, and he was adventurous when it came to pleasing her.

He joined her on the bed, crawling up to her, kissing one knee, a hip, her still sensitive clit, which he circled for a few seconds before he took her hands and came to bury his tongue in the hollow space of her collarbone, biting gently, sliding his lips upwards in her neck, kissing her again and again. When he reached her face, he let go of her hands and cupped her cheeks, plunging his gaze in hers.  
"Can we stop the game now?" He asked, as serious as ever.  
Helen laughed, her belly rising and falling against Nikola's throbbing manhood, and his jaw contracted. She was driving him crazy. This laugh was the most infectious thing in the world to him, and he kissed the tip of her nose.  
"Yes Nikola, I think I won anyway." She teased, parting her legs, ready for him.  
"God Save the Queen..." Nikola whispered.  
With that, he took his sex in hand and buried himself inside of her, torturing her with calculated slowness.  
He looked at her while he positioned his feet under her legs, changing the angle so that their hips collided, creating a friction that made Helen's back to arch.  
A drop of sweat ran down her breast, following its globe, and Nikola took that breast in his hand, massaging is gently, taking her nipple into his mouth.  
Helen's hand went flying to his head, and she scratched lightly his sensitive skin at the back of his neck, causing him to moan.

The genius set a slow rhythm, alternating shallow and deep thrusts into Helen's silky sheath, rolling his hips to press on her clit from time to time.  
Soon enough, his head buried in her neck, he knew he would explode. He looked at his lover, panting and covered in a thin coat of sweat, her hair spread on the pillow like a corolla. She moaned when he accelerated, and her voice filled the room, chanting deliciously the sensations he was offering her.  
He looked into her eyes.  
"Helen... I want to hear you say my name..." He pleaded, biting her earlobe gently before bringing a hand between them to rub her clit.

She gasped.  
"Oh!" She cried out.  
That was a start, but it was not enough... He gave a long stroke, and the tip of his sex brushed on a sensitive point, sending Helen rocketing through the clouds of her second orgasm.  
"Nikola!" She gasped.  
Hearing his name pronounced by her in the last cry of pleasure sent an electric shock down his spine,accentuated by the spasms of her walls, eating him, and he spilled himself inside of her, his vision blurred, and collapsed on top of his mate.  
When he came to his senses again, Helen was caressing his back.  
"That was..." He began, smiling happily.  
"A great first-half..." She said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Great lord... They also had to play the second-half of the game, he realized.


End file.
